Hidden
by FlameNinjaofDarkFire
Summary: This is the original, written version of my other story Double Ninja, Double Life! Weather you have already read DNDL or are reading this as my first story, I hope you enjoy! Flame follows Sensei Wu to the monastery where she becomes and ninja and unsuspectingly helps the others...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome children and probably some adults of the world!  
This is the original Double Ninja, Double Life!  
The original was written in a notebook, and each chapter was really short. It was also called Hidden instead of Double Ninja, Double Life. **

**The first chapter is very similar, but the rest is actually quite different.**

 **I just recently dug it out of my desk drawer and thought it would be fun to type out the original story. Some of my friends say its better and others say it's not.**

 **Either way I can't wait for you to read it!**

Chapter 1

Flame's POV

I walked silently along the bottom of the volcano, a strange habit of mine. I was pondering a subject I had pondered since I had been able to. Why had my parents named me Flame? I always considered it an abnormal name, it wasn't even a name. It was a thing!

As I was walking and pondering, I saw an old man with a long white beard, a bamboo staff, and a weird, cone-shaped hat. ' _Who is he?'_ I thought to myself. I mentally shrugged and kept walking. Being a ninja was hard. My parents were also ninja, but they were getting too old and couldn't fight anymore, so they were training me to be one, too. I am already a master of hand-to-hand combat and with double katanas. I'm still learning how to use double nunchucks.

As I continued walking and pondering, the old man slowly made his way over to me. I just ignored him and kept walking. "Hello there." I heard the man say. I jumped, startled, and started walking faster. "Please, stop. I'm not going to hurt you, Flame!" ' _How did he know my name?'_ I thought _'Is it good or bad that he does? Wait a second….I'm a ninja! I can take an old man!'_ I stopped walking and swung around to face the old man. Sadly, I had left my weapons at home, so I was stuck with just my fists and feet. I jumped into battle stance, ready to fight. The old man sighed and said, "I don't want to fight you." I didn't move, "Then what do you want?" I asked. "I want you to come with me, for I see something special in you," he replied, "I am Sensei Wu, and I would like to train you to be a better ninja!" I processed everything he said, and thought to myself, _'A better ninja? Yes! But how could an old man like Sensei Wu….wait…._ Sensei _Wu?'_ "So?" he asked. I snapped out of my thoughts, only to realize I was still in battle stance. I quickly stood straight and asked, "Where would you train me?" "In my monastery of course!" "Oh…would I have to live with you?" I questioned the man again. "Yes, but I promise you will have company, and not just me." He concluded. I pondered the subject for a moment, then asked, "I accept, but only if I can bring my dog, Kindling, with me." "Okay he can come." "She, Kindling is a girl." I corrected Wu gently. He nodded, "Pack your stuff and meet me at the bottom of Ninjago Mountain when you're done." Before I could reply, he briskly walked off.

On my walk home, I thought about what living with this man would be like, and what he meant when he talked about other company…..When I reached home, I found my parents and told them everything, hoping they wouldn't deny me. They said it was okay as long as I stayed safe. _'That was easy!'_ I thought. _'Almost too easy….'_

 **And that is chapter one of the original DNDL, Hidden!**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Flame and Kindling  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody and welcome back to the second chapter of Hidden!**

 **I know the first chapter was EXTREMELY short, but I was just copying it directly from the page.**

 **Anyway, every chapter will be exactly copied, so look forward to really short chapters!**

 **I also wanted to say that it does end early, because I never finished writing it.**

 **There will be 8 chapters, and the last one ends on a 'cliffhanger' that will never be finished so you can create your own ending!**

Chapter 2

Flame's POV

I packed, put Kindling on a leash, and made my way **to** the bottom of Ninjago Mountain. When I reached my destination, Sensei Wu was waiting for me, quietly sipping a cup of tea. "Hello again." I said, keeping Kindling under control. "Hello." Sensei Wu said, finishing his tea and standing up, still holding the teapot. "Follow me." He said, and started to walk up some stairs I hadn't noticed before. The stairs went all the way to the top of the mountain. There were about 1,061 steps. At step number 1,050, Sensei Wu told me to stop, yet he kept going. Kindling didn't look too tired, but she laid down on the step, which would be my next one, with her tongue hanging out. I watched silently as Sensei opened one of the big doors to the monastery slowly. He peeked inside, and, seeing no one there, beckoned me up the rest of the steps and into the monastery. I walked in expecting something grand, but all I saw was a huge open courtyard with a golden dragon in the middle, and surrounding that, a lot of rooms. "Follow me." Sensei Wu said again. He led me to a set of sliding doors and opened them, revealing a beautiful room with black and purple walls, a queen-sized bed in the center, and another door leading to a bathroom. I gawked at such an amazing room. Sensei Wu pointed at two mirrors embedded in the wall, each one a few inches taller than me. He told me it was a closet, so I placed my bags in front of it. "Wow…" I murmured. "This is amazing!" Sensei Wu just smiled, then he asked me to get changed into my usual training gear and meet him in the courtyard. I knew there was something up with that courtyard…I just didn't know what...

 **And that's chapter 2! Even shorter than the first!**

 **This should update fast because of short the chapters are and that they are already written on paper.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!  
Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!  
\- Flame and Kindling**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to Hidden!**

 **I hope you enjoy this so far!**

 **Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 3

When I walked out into the courtyard, I saw Sensei Wu on the long porch with a teapot, sugar cubes, napkin, and a cup of tea. "Ahh...Flame! There you are! Wonderful training gear, your parents taught you well." My training gear consisted of a pair of black yoga pants and a purple tanktop. My hair was held back from my face by two black clips, but still fell loosely down my back. I was also barefoot. "So what's the secret to this place, I know it's not just a courtyard!" I demanded. "I see you are very observant, Flame!" he said calmly. I still had Kindling with me, so I decided to tie her to a wooden support beam. "Sit, good girl, lie down." She obeyed my orders perfectly, she was a trained dog, anyway. When I looked up from Kindling, Sensei Wu was in the middle of the courtyard, next to the dragon. 'Oooohhh!' I thought to myself, but Sensei saw the recognition in my eyes. "Come here, Flame," he said. I walked over to him. "Show me what you think needs to be done to reveal the courtyard's secret." He demanded. "Yes Sensei." I said on instinct. I closely examined the golden dragon, then flipped it up, revealing a glowing red button. Sensei looked impressed, then gestured for me to push it. As I pushed the button, the ground started shaking. I started to back away. The dragon rose up, two punching bags coming with it. All around me, four circular training sets popped up. I stared in awe. Then Sensei told me, "Finish the course before I finish my tea." 'That's easy' I thought. It took me 5 tries, but I did it. "Congratulations, you have passed and learned Spinjitzu." "What's Spinjitzu?" I asked. Instead of answering me, Sensei shouted, "Ninjago!" and turned into a golden tornado. "Awesome!" I said. Sensei Wu's tornado started coming towards me, and I became startled. "Umm… Sensei?" I said, slightly alarmed. Before I could say anymore, Sensei Wu's tornado engulfed me and I spun in a circle, then stopped moving as his tornado backed away and became him again. "What was that?" I asked. Sensei Wu just nodded for me to look down. When I did, I was in a black ninja suit with purple flames on it. "Woah!" I said in amazement. Sensei walked over to me, then tapped both my shoulders with his staff and said, "Flame, master of Dark Fire."

 **Yay! Another super short chapter that looked really long on paper!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Can't wait to continue, and thanks for reviewing!**

 **Hey that rhymed….**

 **Anyway, believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

-Flame and Kindling


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm back.**

 **Sorry for the wait, I have been busy.**

 **Anyway, Believe in yourself, Believe in Unicorns, and Keep Writing!**

Chapter 4

Flame's POV

"That was Spinjitzu," Sensei said calmly. "How do I I learn how to do Spinjitzu?" I asked eagerly. "You already have." Sensei said simply. I thought back to everything I had learned. "The training course!" I said excitedly. I ran over to it, and repeated it, but at the end this time, I became a black and purple tornado. "Yay!" I exclaimed. "Listen to me, Flame." Sensei said sternly. "What?" I asked, my moment of joy gone. "I have 4 other students, all boys, that you must stay hidden from." he said. "Why?" I asked, confused. "You need to learn to harness your element. Besides from that, you can beat them in anything.." Sensei said. 'Wow!' I thought, forgetting all about why I had to stay hidden. 'I'm a really good ninja!' I turned to Sensei, "When do we start?" I asked, Kindling barking her agreement. "Well," Sensei said, "I want to start by telling you some things you can do with or because of your element." I nodded. "First of all, you can turn invisible, burn something at the touch, set yourself on dark fire, or just your hair and hands." My mouth was open, then I thought out loud, "What about Kindling?" at her name the dog's ears perked up, "Won't she be scared, or even worse, hurt?" I asked, worried about my best friend, "Don't worry, I will train her, too." Sensei said. I slightly smiled. Then, Sensei handed me a whistle. "Once she is fully trained, blow this whistle and Kindling will come to you and obey your commands." Magically, a pocket appeared in my ninja suit. 'Woah! Cool!' I thought. I placed the shistle in it and it disappeared! I gasped. Sensei explained how it would come when I wanted it to. We finally began our training.

 **Another extremely short chapter down!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Flame and Kindling**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again!**

 **This chapter is definitely my favorite.**

 **Nothing else to say but,**

 **Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 5

11 Months Later

Flame's POV

I walked out to the courtyard, waiting for Sensei and his daily instructions. I sat on the wooden porch and waited. Finally, Sensei Wu exited the main building, his room, and sat down next to me. "Flame, today is the day you meet my other students." My eyes widened, "Really?" my inner child showing. I was usually calm and stern. "Follow me." Sensei said simply. I walked behind Sensei to a small room at the end of the monastery. Sensei Wu beckoned for me to stop. "Remember Flame," Sensei said, "feel free to punch any one of them at any time!" he concluded. "Okay." I answered calmly, but in my head I was exploding with joy because I love to punch people. Sensei told me to have my katanas out for protection. I stifled a giggle. After 10 months of staying hidden and watching the others, I knew almost everything about them. I didn't need protection around them! I had my hood on as I walked into a much larger room with Sensei right in front of me. I heard whispers and giggles with my very strong hearing. When Sensei walked in, it stopped. "Ninja, I would like you to meet your new teammate!" Sensei stepped to the side, revealing me. "Wooooah!" I heard. "He's awesome!" I heard Jay whisper to Cole, who nodded. "I'm a girl, Ja." I said, startling everyone. "H-how did you know my name?" Jay asked. Before I could answer, Kai complained, "Why a girl?" Sensei didn't answer. He walked out of the room leaving Kai even more confused and frustrated. "Personally, I think we need another girl here." Said Nya. I smiled, a rare action of mine. Sadly, no one saw it because I still had my hood on. "Jay, to answer your question, I've been watching you for the past 10 months now and know everything about you guys." "How!?" Jay whined. Before I could answer, "What element are you?" Zane asked. "Dark Fire." I replied. The ninjas' eyes all widened. "How is that possible?" Cole wondered aloud. I shrugged. Then Jay started taunting Kai. "Ha! She's going to replace you Kai! She's like a double version of you! Two element names that include fire, two swords, and two colors!" Kai just narrowed his eyes at me. "Jay, it's not nice to taunt someone when you can be taunted, too." I smirked, "Whaa?" he said. I slid my katanas back into their sheaths and pulled out two pairs of nunchucks, swinging them by my sides, my hood still on. Kai and Cole burst out laughing. "Oh Cole, have you noticed what color I am wearing?" His laughter died down. "Well it seems I am unable to be taunted!" Zane replied with a small chuckle. "Well then it's good you haven't met my friend Blitz," Jay frowned again. "because she uses shurikens." I finished. They all frowned. There was silence while the boys and Nya thought about what I had just said. Finally Kai broke the silence, "Do you have any special powers like how I can set my hands on Fire?" Without a word, I lit myself on Dark Fire. "WHAT!" Kai shrieked clearly jealous and angry. "I can also go invisible." I said. "Impossible!" Jay exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow, extinguished my flames and turned invisible. All the boys stood with shocked looks. I walked calmly behind Jay and punched him in the back of the head, hard. "OW!" he yelled, snapping all of them out of their trances as I walked back and materialized in the same spot as before. "Well, even if you can do all that I bet you couldn't do half the other stuff we could do." Kai said. He insulted me 2 more times and my eyes burned with hatred. Kai smirked. My whistle pocket appeared, startling the boys. "DON'T EVER INSULT ME AGAIN!" I screeched in rage. Kai didn't move. He continued. "Umm…Kai! Stop!" Cole said, alarmed. He didn't I took out my whistle. "What are you gonna do with that, tell me to march?" Kai asked. I blew the whistle. No one heard a thing. Kai sneered, thinking it didn't work. He was wrong.

 **Yay! Two chapters in one day! These are really fast…**

 **Anyway, the next chapter and this one together are really my favorite scene.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Flame and Kindling**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to Hidden!**

 **This is probably one of the longest chapters, but it's one of my favorite.**

 **Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and Keep writing!**

Chapter 6

Kai's POV

Out of nowhere, a dog appeared in the room, snarling at us. It was a very large black lab with purple flames on the paws, tail, and head, and looked about ready to kill us. 'Ha! I can take a little dog!' I thought. "What is it gonna do? Lick me to death?" I taunted. Flame just looked angrier. Then she leaned down and whispered something to the dog. Its purple spots went up in dark flames.

Flame's POV

Kai was making me so mad. Kindling had learned a lot over 11 months of training. I whispered to her, "Red, brown." Kindling's purple flame imprints burst into dark flames, startling Kai. I pointed to Kai. Kindling only knew colors and my commands. "Dogs don't understand us, dummy!" Kai said shakily, obviously not believing what he just said. I looked up from Kindling and said threateningly, "Sick 'em" Kai had an even more puzzled look on his face. Then Kindling lunged at Kai, catching him off guard. "Woah!" he screamed as he held his hands out to protect him. Kindling pinned him to the ground, scratching his face and arms. "Ow! Ouch!" Kai screamed in pain. He was also being burnt due to her flaming paws and face. The other ninja kept trying to pull her off, but she snapped at them, partially burning them. I blew the whistle again. Kindling stopped and ran back over to me, proud she had done her job. Kai moaned, "That dog could have killed me!" he yelled weakly. "No, because I only told her to injure you, not kill you. That will teach you not to insult a ninja who's better than you." I replied. "Good girl, Kindling." I said to the black lab. "Good girl!?" Cole screamed. "If anything, she's a bad girl! Bad girl!" he screeched at Kindling. She didn't even flinch, but growled instead. Cole growled back. I punched him in the face. He fell down. "Ow!" he yelled, holding his bleeding nose. "No one calls my dog a bad girl!" I shouted. "You act so tough, but I bet you couldn't beat any of us in a fight!" Jay said. "You wanna go?" I asked. As he went into battle stance, Nya said, "Jay, I don't think-" "Nya! I have to prove myself!" Jay said, cutting her off. I wondered what he meant. "I will fight, too." Zane said. "You'll never be able to defeat two ninja by yourself!" Cole shouted from the ground, sounding weird because he was holding his nose and trying to stop the blood. Him and Kai scooched over to the wall. I thought to myself, 'Easy.' I pulled out my double katanas. Jay and Zane tensed. "And no weapons!" Jay said. "You scared?" I said, taunting him. He looked down at his feet, thinking over his decisions. Nya looked worried…..for Jay. "Okay, weapons. But no severe wounds!" he said, "Awww…" I responded, my head hanging in sorrow. They all stared at me in shock. "What?" I inquired. "Why would you want to severely injure anyone?!" Jay said. "It's fun!" I replied. They all stared at me. "Well?" I said, "Are we fighting or not?" Jay and Zane's faces changed from confusion and shock to readiness, "Let's do this." Jay said, pulling his hood on and pulling out his Nunchucks of Lightning. He spun them around his head. I jumped back into battle mode, narrowing my eyes until they were little more than slits through my hood. Jay lunged at me, but I was ready. I moved to the side and hit his back with my katana. It sliced right through his ninja suit and into his back, leaving a deep cut. Kai and Cole gasped. "I could have sliced right through you, Jay." I said triumphantly as he writhed in pain. Then he looked at me and smirked. I threw my fist up over my shoulder, hitting Zane in the face. He groaned and fell down. Jay stopped smirking. All four ninja were injured, while Nya was tending to Jay. 'Boyfriend.' I thought blankly. I almost puked. I hate boys. I could sense that Sensei Wu had seen the whole thing from outside. For the first time since I met the ninja, I took my hood off. Cole, Kai, and Zane's eyes widened. I stared at them blankly, reading their thoughts. The same thoughts that go through every guy's head when they first see me.

Kai's POV

'Woah…she's hot. I am totally getting her before Cole and Zane…'

Cole's POV

'Wow…she's cute. I'm gonna find a way to make her fall in love with me!'

Zane's POV

'Cannot compute…such beauty!'

Jay's POV

'She's cute. But not as hot as Nya.'

Flame's POV

I walked up to Cole…

Cole's POV

'She already loves me! Yeah! Take that Kai and Zane!'

Flame's POV

And punched him in the face, again.

Cole's POV

'Never mind…' I groaned.

Flame's POV

I walked up to Zane…

Zane's POV

'She is choosing me as her friend who is a boy!'

Flame's POV

And punched him in the face…again.

Zane's POV

'I guess not…'

Flame's POV

Finally, I walked up to Kai…

Kai's POV

'Okay, well, if she knocked out Cole and Zane – man that girl is strong! – then that means she loves me!'

Flame's POV

And punched him in the face.

Kai's POV

'WHAT!?'

Flame's POV

I sighed, disappointed. I had hoped these boys wouldn't have fallen 'head over heels' as they say, for me. "Sorry Nya." I said, and walked to my room.

 **Another chapter finished.**

 **Now I'm typing this and I don't know what I wrote in the author's note in chap 1 and after, but if you didn't know, this is copied EXACTLY from the story I wrote last year. The only corrections are spelling and grammar (and some words that were placed in the wrong spot)**

 **Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers and other readers!**

 **Love and Hugs,**

 **Flame and Kindling**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, so I'm going to try to post the end of this story today, because it ends early at 8 chapters.**

 **You can imagine the rest for yourself!**

 **Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and Keep writing!**

Chapter 7

5 Hours Later

There was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I yelled, even though here was no need. "Sensei." He said. "Come in." I said, reluctantly. Sensei Wu opened the door and walked in. "Flame, tonight you will be sleeping in Nya's room. She has an extra bed." I tensed. "Why Sensei?" I asked calmly. "You must learn to bond with your new team, and I figured you could start with the only other girl, Nya." He finished. I sighed. It is impossible to win an argument with Sensei Wu. "Yes Sensei." I walked to Nya's room, but on the way I heard shouts of, "Ha!" or "Kiss my behind!" and "Eat my dust!" I realized the boys were playing my favorite video game. I walked quietly into the room just as they finished level 2. "Yeah!" Jay screamed, falling backwards, only to look straight up into my face. "Hi Flame!" he said, sitting up. "You do know that's my game, right?" All the boys except for Jay just sat there staring at me. "Is it? Sorry." Jay said, handing his controller over to me. Before I grabbed it, a hand slapped Jay's controller away and tried to give me his own. It was Kai. "Here beautiful!" he said dreamily. "No! She's gorgeous!" Another hand's owner said as it slapped away Kai's controller to give me his. This was Cole. "No! You are both wrong! She is absolutely stunning!" a third ninja, Zane, said, trying to give me his controller. The three started a brawl as Jay picked up his controller from the ground, handing it to me. "Thanks!" I said. Then, I slapped all three of them out of dream town. "Uhhh…" they stuttered. I glared at each one of them. "Hey Flame," Jay said trying to break the silence. "Is 'DFN' you?" I looked at the high score. "Yep, that's me." I said proudly, still with a blank expression. Jay nodded. "Cool." I looked at each one of them again, then turned and walked to Nya's room.

That night, around midnight, the time I'm most awake, I heard kissing noises. I lightly opened one eye and saw Jay and Nya kissing a bunch. They probably thought I was asleep, so I decided to play a little trick on them. I moaned and rolled over. They didn't hear me. I rolled off the bed onto the floor, moaning. The kissing stopped and I heard Nya whisper "Is she okay?" I stayed 'asleep' when Nya came over to look at me. I moaned and rolled again, rubbing it in. I heard Nya gasp. I slightly opened my eyes and wearily sat up. "Huh?" I said tiredly, acting. "Flame?" Are you okay?" she asked. 'Why does my whole side hurt and why is Jay in your bed?" I asked, still acting. He blushed. So did Nya. "Umm…well you rolled out of bed." Nya said. "Oh…" I replied. I stood up and got back in my bed, pretending to fall asleep. Nya sighed in relief. She got up to go back to kissing Jay, but I sat up, eyes wide open. "Nya, Jay?" I said, "Yeah?" Jay said. "I saw the whole thing." I said, and then lay back down to actually go to sleep. I glimpsed Jay and Nya's pale faces, and then closed my eyes. "Nya, what if she tells the others in the morning?" Jay asked. "I don't know, but everyone will believe her if she does." Nya sighed, then ushered Jay out of the room, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before going back to bed.

 **Yay, I'm so close to finished! Just one more chapter!**

 **See you next time!  
Hugs and Love,**

 **Flame and Kindling**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to Hidden!  
This is the last chapter in this story.**

 **After this you get to make your own story in your imagination. *insert SpongeBob GIF here***

Chapter 8

Flame's POV

I woke up at about 5:00 A.M., but no one else was awake, so I went to make myself some breakfast. After I ate, I walked out the big doors of the monastery. I looked around, then did a whistle. My call was returned, and a large purple and black dragon appeared. He was bigger than the monastery. He had purple flames on his feet, tail, wings, and face. And his name is Dark Flame. I jumped onto his back. I flew to 5 rocks, with flat tops, protruding out of the ocean. One was taller than the 4 other, equal height, rocks. Mine is farther away from the others, but they're all connected by long rope bridges that swing in the wind. I landed on my island in an area set out for Dark Flame. The walk back to my house is about 30 ft., nothing to me. As I walked inside I grabbed mu purple and black backpack. Even filled with pictures, information, and samples, it still looked empty because of my organizing skills. I grabbed a very dark red apple and walked back out to Dark Flame. Before walking to the rope bridge, I went to his food shed and grabbed a whole cow. I walked out to him and, throwing the cow to him, walked over to the rope bridge that led to my best friend Blitz's island. The walk was about a mile long and when I made it there, a cute little dragonet, all yellow, raced up to me. "Hi Balthazar!" I said, grinning. These islands, animals, and my friends were the only things that could make me smile any more than a smirk. Picking up Balthazar, I walked to Blitz's house. Balthazar nuzzled me as I rang my friend's doorbell. BOOM! Went the doorbell. I jumped. No matter how many times I ring it, I always jump at Blitz's doorbell. "One sec!" I heard from inside. I sighed with a smile. I had been standing at the door for about three minutes, when it finally opened to a girl with messy hair and yellow jumpsuit. She was barefoot and you could see how rough they were from her super-speed running. "Hey Flame! You found Balthazar!" She took him from my arms while he made a slight cooing sound. "Hi!" I said. "You almost ready to meet the others at Sensei's?" I asked. "Oh! I'll be right back!" she said. The door didn't close all the way, so I peeked inside. Balthazar had asleep on the couch while eating a mouse. I went back outside. "OK!" Blitz said when she returned. She now had yellow shoes with white wings on. She also had with her a yellow and black backpack. I gestured for her to come with me and we left for Adurna's house.

Back with the ninja

Jay's POV

"Yaaaawn!" I yawned, stretching my arms. I looked at my clock. 8:03. I sat up and hopped out of bed. The events of last night flooded back into my mind. 'Hopefully Flame is still sleeping.' I thought. I walked to Nya's room, where Flame was staying for the night. Opening the door, I peeked inside. No one was there. 'Uh oh' I thought. My stomach rumbled. 'I need food' I thought hungrily. Walking to the kitchen, I pondered about where Flame could be besides here at the monastery. In the kitchen, there were fresh pancakes on the table. "Who cooked?" I asked rhetorically, knowing it was Zane. Everyone laughed. "Has anyone seen Flame?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Maybe she got up early and is in her room." Nya said. I nodded, then sat down to eat.

Nya's POV

'I wonder where Flame _really_ is. I know she's not in her room…' I excused myself from the table and went to get my Samurai X mech. I had to find Flame.

With Flame and Blitz

"I bet she's not even close to ready." II said. "Probably not..." the lightning ninja replied. We were on the rope bridge to Adurna's island. She's always late. Blitz's island was very far away from Adurna's because their elements counteract each other. They were great friends, though.

When we reached the dark water island, we saw a large blue, silver, and black dragon filling a small pond with its watery breath. "Hi Oceania!" Blitz greeted the dragon with a smile. It stopped what it was doing for a second to look at her and smile, (yes, smile), just like every other animal on the island. She did that to animals. Then the dragon looked down again and continued its task. "How do you do that?" I asked. She shrugged and kept walking.

Finally we reached Adurna's home. There were ponds, lakes, and miniature waterfalls everywhere. Vines hung from the roof and lily pads filled the water. The funny thing is, Adurna and I are sisters. We are both Dark elements, but even though we are sisters we counteract each other.

Adurna's POV

I heard a knock at my door. 'Oo! Who could it be? Blitz, Kiske, Sensei…Flame!' I bolted down the silver and aqua steps of my house, through my black and silver kitchen, past my living room with all three colors, and to the dark blue front door. I looked through my water-droplet shaped peek-hole to see Blitz and Flame! As I opened the door, I ran out to hug Flame. She smiled and said, "Hey sis!" between gasps. What can I say? I give tight hugs!

Lightning's POV

I watched Adurna run out and hug Flame, but then, from inside her house, came a small animal that landed on my shoulder and started nuzzling it. This is Arraia, Adurna's pet manta ray. He LOVES me. Obviously, he loves Adurna more, but he loves me, too. I giggled, stroking his back softly.

Adurna released Flame from her hug. "You ready?" I asked. She looked at me, "For what?" she asked. Flame face palmed. Adurna stood with a puzzled look on her face. "The meeting!" I shouted. "Oh! Right! I completely forgot!" She replied. Flame just glared at her, "Well? Are you ready to go or not?" Flame asked. "No, not yet. I'll be right back," Adurna said. I watched her back up to her room to get ready. "You can come inside if you want!" she shouted down the stairs. "OK!" Flame and I yelled back in unison. We walked inside and sat down on the couch, placing our backpacks next to us.

With the Ninja

No POV

"Where's Nya?" Kai asked. Jay shrugged. "Dunno." Said Cole. "I do not know the whereabouts of Nya." Zane replied. Kai sighed. "I'll go find her." He said, walking off.

Nya's POV

I jumped into my Samurai X Mech to go find Flame. I flew over and searched Ninjago City, Jamanakai Village, and everywhere else on Ninjago. 'Where was she?' I flew over the ocean, knowing it was the only place I hadn't looked yet. Hoping that Flame was okay, I searched the entire surface of the ocean. I was searching the last part of the ocean, when I bumped into an invisible wall. "Oof!" I exclaimed, hitting my head on the back of my Samurai suit. "What was that?"

With the girls

Flame's POV

BOOM! A loud sound resonated through the islands. My smile faded. The house shook. "Whoa!" Blitz and I heard from upstairs. "What was that?" Blitz asked. "Someone has hit the barrier!" I exclaimed. She gasped. Adurna ran downstairs, backpack in hand. "I'm ready!" She said quickly. "Let's go!" We ran outside and looked through our one way invisible barrier. "It's Nya!" I said. "Who's Nya?" my friends said in unison. "She's the sister of Kai and girlfriend of Jay. She's also Samurai X." I informed them. They nodded, their eyes never leaving Nya. "Should we let her in?" Adurna asked. I didn't answer, running to the rope bridge that led to the ninja of air, Kiske's, island. The others followed as I sprinted across the bridge. I made it to Kiske's front door and knocked loudly. I waited for the door to open, and when it did, I was knocked over in a hug. "Hi Kiske." I said. She got up and said, "I'm ready!" she had her periwinkle backpack with swirls of white on her back and her long, brown hair hung loosely across her shoulders. She was wearing a periwinkle and white ninja suit, and had a large staff that had a spinning tornado at the top and wind swirling all around it. "Come on, I need to show you something." She nodded and followed me to where the other two were standing. "What?" she asked when we got there. I pointed to Nya.

 **That's where it ended in my notebook.**

 **You can finish the story yourself.**

 **How does Kiske react to Nya? What's 'the meeting'? How do the ninja react to them?**

 **So many questions that you get to answer!  
See you in my next story!**

 **Flame and Kindling**


	9. Author's Note

Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that. I would give an excuse, but it would be just that - an excuse. Honestly, I have been busy with school and after school activities, but the main reason I haven't been writing/updating is that I just didn't want to. I didn't have the mental capacity to write 3 stories - each with a plot that needed to be planned out - and do everything in my life.

For anyone still reading my writing, I'm happy to announce that I'm working on rewriting Double Ninja, Double Life. It will most likely have a different title, and the plot will be much different than the original, though the characters will generally remain the same. My writing has improved so much since first writing that story, so I hope readers like the new version.

That is currently taking up all my writing time, but once I get into the swing of that story, I hope to continue with some of my other stories as well. I received requests to continue Let Me Go, which I would like to do. I really enjoyed writing that story. I'm not sure yet if I'll be rewriting it, or just continuing it. I will also try to continue A Ninja's Secret, though that was never my favorite story.

Anyways, to conclude, I'm back! I'm trying to get on with writing more, and the rewritten Double Ninja, Double Life should be up by January. (Obviously holiday family stuff may get in the way of any work)

Thank you to anyone who's still around from the start of my fanfiction days, though I doubt many of you still exist (there weren't many in the first place XD).

Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!

Love and Hugs,

Rewv (name I will most likely be changing to - eventually)


End file.
